


Better Than I Know Myself

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Bottom Gavin Reed, Come Eating, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Praise Kink, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Creampie, D/s, Developing Relationship, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, Established Relationship, Hank Big, M/M, Office Sex, POV Gavin Reed, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Submission, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Hank Anderson, Torn Clothing, authority kink, hair petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Gavin left his tablet computer in the conference room at the station. Going back to get it, he hears Hank and Connor getting hot and heavy in the back corner...He's even more surprised when they ask him to join in.





	Better Than I Know Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write some hot and heavy threesome action with Hank, Connor, and Gavin to kick back and relax before I return to work tonight. 
> 
> Because everyone should kneel at Hank's feet and beg to suck his dick. :D

Gavin grumbled as he wandered back into the station. He'd left his tablet computer with all his files for the investigation in the meeting room, and it was so late it could only be regarded as early. The one officer unlucky enough to be stuck in the bullpen on a Sunday morning was asleep in his chair with his feet propped up on the desk, and the others had to be out on patrol.

Gavin opened the glass door to the conference room and was instantly assaulted by the sounds of physical exertion. The door handle slipped from his grubby hand as his eyes fixed themselves on a chair in the very back corner of the room. 

Connor, fully clothed, but with a tear in the crotch of his jeans, was riding Hank Anderson's dick like his life depended on it. He was facing towards Gavin, his eyes closed, his mouth the source of those filthy, decadent noises Gavin was hearing. Gavin couldn't help but glance down at Hank's thick cock stuffed in his pussy before he looked away, heat rising to his cheeks. He backed up, eager to leave the room, but his clumsy feet hit the podium and he tripped, causing enough noise as he landed on his ass for Connor's eyes to snap open and acknowledge his presence.

The room fell silent. Gavin watched, his eyes transfixed as Connor stood up, letting Hank's huge, glistening cock slide out of him. Gavin cursed the universe as his own dick twitched, stirring from its slumber at the sight laid out before him.

"What the fuck are you doin' here?" Hank sounded mildly annoyed as he tucked himself back in his jeans and zipped up. Gavin knew he'd never look at the Lieutenant the same way again after seeing his huge dick buried balls deep inside his partner. His android partner. After all the years of claiming to hate them, here he was, fucking Connor the android sent by CyberLife.

Not that he could really blame Hank. Connor's torn jeans revealed his glistening, hairless pubic mound and it was all Gavin could do not to crawl across the floor on his hands and knees and beg for a taste. He suddenly didn't give a shit if this android had the habit of making him look like an absolute idiot, because he was sure his last braincell had just died anyway. He was trapped like a deer in the headlights as Hank strode over and pulled him to his feet with two hands on his jacket, pushing him into the podium hard enough to hurt.

"Why're you mad at me?" Gavin complained. "You're the one fucking your partner at work."

Hank dropped Gavin, taking a step back with a dangerous glint in his eyes that only made Gavin harder. He could see the outline of Hank's rigid cock in the front of his jeans and he wanted to reach out and touch, trace the shape of Hank's dick until he unzipped his fly and ordered Gavin to take it in his mouth.

"Don't you dare say a word about this to anyone," Hank growled. "Or I'll tell the entire station you had a hard-on watching us."

Gavin thought it was impossible to be more ashamed than he already was, but a tiny whimper passed his lips as his cheeks felt like they were melting beneath Hank's penetrating gaze. He leaned back against the podium and slid down it, his legs turning to jelly. Hank knew about his unfortunate erection. He'd never live it down.

"I think he wants to join in, Lieutenant." Connor's gaze was almost playful as he looked at Hank, and Hank shot him a smirk in return.

"Could be. Is that it, Gavin? You want in on this?"

A trick question. It had to be. Gavin's brain was running a mile a minute and his mouth fell open, flapping uselessly with no words ready to go. His usual deprecating quips fell by the wayside. They had to be mocking him, didn't they? It couldn't be a legitimate offer, could it?

Hank circled around Connor to stand behind him, showing off their height differential. He ran his hands down Connor's jacket until he reached the hole in Connor's jeans. He spread Connor's glistening pussy to display it, running a thick finger over his clitoris that made Connor gasp. He kissed Connor's ear, growling into it. "Do you want him, Connor? Do you want both of us at once?"

"Y-Yes," Connor admitted. "P-Please, Hank…"

"Such a pretty little slut," Hank whispered. "He wants his hole stuffed with two dicks, Gavin. Seems like it's your lucky day."

Gavin knew he had to be dreaming. He was going to wake up in a puddle of his own drool at his desk with a raging boner that he had to go and relieve in the bathroom. Again. He had to stop working so hard that he didn't have time to hook up with anyone. It was playing havoc with his head.

He couldn't compose a sentence, so he nodded his assent and crawled across the carpet. Connor sat down on a chair and spread his legs, and Gavin knelt between them, looking up at Connor's soft smile. Connor glanced over at Hank, who nodded. His blue eyes were glazed over, his mouth open enough to reveal his front teeth and the gap between them, that look he got when he was interested enough in something to give it his full attention.

Gavin didn't need any further urging. He buried his face in Connor's pussy, sucking and licking at his juicy slit. Connor gripped his head with surprising force and Gavin flicked his tongue over Connor's clit, enjoying the cry that Connor gave in return. He continued like that for several minutes, Connor's sharp gasps building towards orgasm as Gavin rutted against his leg, desperate for friction on his dick.

"That's enough," Hank demanded. Gavin pulled away, licking his lips. He knew Connor should be the one in charge here, but it didn't seem like they had that kind of relationship. Connor looked to Hank for everything, and Gavin realized it was best to comply as well. Hank was calling the shots here, and he would follow orders just this once if it meant he got to sink his cock deep inside Connor alongside Hank.

Hank's fly was unzipped, and Gavin's eyes widened as he watched Hank lazily play with his massive organ. He felt humiliated as he pulled out his average sized cock, but somehow that only added to his arousal.

He had some issues he needed to work out once he woke the hell up from this wet dream. Maybe it was time to stop hooking up for bad vanilla sex and let himself explore his fantasies a little more. This was a good a place as any to start.

Hank took a seat and Connor stood up. He straddled Hank's lap facing Gavin, spreading his legs, urging Gavin to look as he sank down onto Hank's cock with a soft moan. Gavin's cock leaked precum, and he rubbed it away with his thumb as he watched Connor ride Hank's cock, his pussy stuffed with that gorgeously thick shaft and getting pounded.

"You think you can take him, Connor?" Hank asked. "You wanna let Gavin have a go?"

Connor nodded his assent. He beckoned Gavin forward and he moved like a man possessed, his lizard brain calling the shots now. He was achingly, painfully hard as he rubbed his cock against Connor's slit, coating it in android lubricant. Hank gasped beneath Connor as Gavin rubbed against his dick, and Gavin couldn't wait to be inside Connor, fucking his stretched out hole while grinding against Hank's perfect cock.

Gavin pressed a finger inside Connor, above Hank's dick, making room to slide himself inside. He guided his cock to the gap and pressed in, grunting as Connor stretched to take him in his hole.

"I'm so full," Connor cried out. "Fuck me, please!" Gavin didn't need to be told twice. He started to thrust, his dick squeezed by Connor and rubbing against Hank's silky smooth, iron-hard dick. He kissed Connor's neck, sucking until Connor's skin retracted, leaving white marks that didn't instantly go away. He looked into Hank's eyes over Connor's shoulder, sharing in the delight that they were both united in the common goal of Connor's pleasure like they were collaborating on a case. Connor's screams were enough to wake the whole bullpen, and Gavin was sure the sleeping cop outside had to know there was something either very painful or very pleasurable happening in here. Hopefully he would be smart enough to stay away, or the three of them were going to have a lot of explaining to do. He didn't fancy being hauled in front of Fowler for this. That wasn't the kind of humiliation he liked.

"Does it feel good, Connor?" Hank whispered, and Connor moaned in response. "You're doing such a great job, taking both of us." Gavin felt a pang of longing at the relationship these two seemed to share, filled with warmth and love and praise. Connor seemed to give himself over entirely to Hank's whims and wishes, yet he seemed so happy and complete, his pretty boy face contorted with pleasure as Gavin and Hank fucked him. Gavin wished he had something to say, but his mind was still mush from the endorphins rushing into it and he'd never been good at sentimental shit, anyway.

He didn't deserve this after how he'd treated Connor during the deviant investigation. He knew it was true, and yet somehow he was here anyway, being allowed to partake in the best sex he'd ever had. If it was a dream, he didn't want to wake up.

Hank's hand brushed his side. He looked down, thinking it was a mistake and the caress was meant for Connor, but Hank moved again, running his thick fingers down Gavin's side and eliciting a shiver. He was tender, too tender, and Gavin wondered why a man like Hank would give a shitstain like him a second thought. He'd just been an available dick to stick in Connor's hole, hadn't he?

"Harder!" Connor implored, snapping Gavin back to reality, and he realized he'd let his mind get carried away with him, settling into a slow, languid pace that wouldn't do at all. Connor wanted his pussy wrecked, and it was Gavin's job to ensure he had the best orgasm he'd experienced since his activation. He thrust harder, knowing he wouldn't last much longer in Connor's tight heat, pressed up against the most gorgeous dick he'd seen in his life. He'd had a crush on Hank when he'd joined the force, and he couldn't believe it was being fulfilled like this, double penetrating a slutty android who was on the verge of screaming. Gavin reached down and touched his clit, circling his thumb around it and driving Connor over the edge. Connor's vagina clamped down on him, and Hank growled deep in his chest as he came, an animalistic sound that was the last straw for Gavin's resolve. He came, shooting deep inside Connor, leaving his load beside Hank's before withdrawing. Connor's expression was blissed out, and Hank had to urge him to get off his cock, guiding the android to his feet. A rush of semen dripped out of Connor as Hank's cock popped free, and Gavin's spent dick twitched at the sight.

"You did a good job, Gavin," Hank said. "Look at my boy, all filled with cum. He's been wanting this for a long time. Haven't you, Connor?"

Connor nodded. "You always know what I need, Hank. Thank you."

It was too much for Gavin, seeing them like this. He wanted this. Wanted someone who knew what he needed more than he did, who would take over his decisions and his life and fill his mind with pleasure instead of self-deprecating thoughts. He was unlikely to ever find something like that, though, and he was only intruding the longer he stayed here. He tucked his cock back into his shorts and zipped up his jeans, glancing back at Hank.

"Wait," Hank commanded. Gavin almost kept on walking, but Hank's growl was not a sound to be disobeyed. 

He spun around, his gut reacting with warm fuzzy feelings as he saw Hank's bright blue eyes and Connor's big brown orbs trained on him, but that feeling quickly turned sour as he realized they were just humoring him. He wasn't a pity case and it was best to scrape up what was left of his dignity and go home to his empty apartment before he said something sappy and stupid. "I should go, Hank. I'll see you two in the morning."

"That's a shame," Hank said. "Connor's full of cum. He'd love someone to suck it out of him, wouldn't you?" Connor nodded, his pupils blown out. Hank kept his eyes fixed on Gavin, reading him like a book, and Gavin felt exposed. "You put it there, Gavin. It's only polite for you to clean up your mess."

A shiver travelled up Gavin's spine as he thought about eating Hank's cum out of Connor. Hank knew him better than he knew himself, and it was thrilling to think those cop skills he'd admired in Hank all those years ago had been used on him, figuring him out, feeling out his wants and needs. He looked up and spied his tablet computer in the pocket of Hank's huge coat.

Gavin stood and stared, his mouth falling open like it had come unhinged. "You took my tablet… You wanted me to come back and find you."

"That's right," Connor explained. "We've been pursuing you for quite some time, Gavin, but you would have rejected a direct proposal. We realized we needed to adopt a more unconventional approach." Cum stained his black jeans, and Gavin realized he was hungry to lick it out of Connor like a dog eating leftovers.

Gavin dropped to his knees, his cock fully hard again. He crawled over to Connor and knelt between his legs. He clutched at Connor's thigh and licked semen off the exposed skin there, working his way up to Connor's sloppy pussy until he was happily sucking the mixture of his and Hank's cum out of Connor's gorgeous hole. Connor stroked his hair tenderly as he cried out, the spasms of his vagina pushing more semen into Gavin's open mouth until there was nothing left.

"Good boy," Hank praised. "Time for your reward." Gavin opened his eyes and turned to see Hank, fully erect and waiting for Gavin to finish. Gavin crawled over to him and wrapped his mouth around Hank's huge cock, gagging as he tried to take it all in one shot. Hank chuckled low in his throat and Gavin felt the flush of humiliation burn up his cheeks.

"Shall I show him how it's done, Lieutenant?" Connor asked.

"By all means," Hank said. He pushed Gavin off and Gavin missed Hank's cock in his mouth immediately as Connor knelt and took the massive shaft all at once. "We're gonna have to train you, Gavin. If you're willing." He turned back to Connor and petted his head. "Good boy. Keep sucking it just like that." Gavin watched Hank's cock bulge in Connor's cheek and his dick begged for attention it wasn't going to get unless he gave it to himself.

Gavin was sure he was going to wake up at any moment now and face another day alone. Shit like this didn't happen to him. He wore armor around his heart because people never failed to disappoint him, and he was sure Hank did the same, though he seemed to have softened since the revolution. Since Connor had arrived in his life and filled a void. Could Connor and Hank do the same for him?

"Please," Gavin found himself pleading, the last of his pride tossed out with the trash, Connor's and Hank's essence still on his lips. "Let me suck you off, Hank. I'll get it right this time."

"That's Lieutenant to you," Hank scolded, but his tone was soft, his voice breathy.

"Please… Lieutenant. Please. Let me suck your cock."

"Okay," Hank said, easing Connor off him. "But you're gonna swallow. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," Gavin replied, and he shuffled over on his knees, realizing as he took Hank's cock in his mouth that he would lick his boots if he was asked. A sense of peace washed over him as Connor stroked his hair, and he realized he could just let go of all the pain he'd been holding onto. All the fear of not being good enough to have someone in his life. Hank and Connor were going to make sure he was good enough, and he wasn't going to disappoint them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave a comment or hit me up on Twitter @landale!
> 
> I really appreciate all the comments lately. Thanks for everyone who gives me feedback, it really does make this whole venture seem worthwhile.


End file.
